


余震

by KabaKun



Series: “不英勇”英雄 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 彼得·帕克的PTSD。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: “不英勇”英雄 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526348
Kudos: 1





	余震

**Author's Note:**

> *赠SugarSu❤。  
*是看了最新的A4花絮的产物。

一开始总是瓦砾、尘土和血红色的天空，像我离开你的瞬间，我看见自己的灰烬落满了你的发，转而不见踪影。你不会知道我曾以尘埃的形态用手拂过你的鬓角，那时我想，这大概要跟斯塔克博览会上的秘密一起永远消失在世上了。  
我不是为了没能告诉你这些而伤心，我只是反复责问自己，怎么能将你一个人留在那里，那颗冷漠、满目疮痍的星球，空气中飘满了同伴们残破的尸骸。当时我祈祷了，我祈祷蓝皮肤姐姐不要消失，因为如果我一定要离你而去的话，至少要确保你并非孤身一人。  
最令我无法原谅自己的，是最后倒在了你的怀里。我宁愿在某条阴冷的小巷里独自死去，也不愿让你亲眼目睹这一幕，抱着连形体都没有的尸骨和满怀的愧疚度过余生。

我醒来的时候四周热闹非凡，那些我花光这辈子的运气都想见到的面孔将我团团围住，因为我是最后一个醒来的。他们一个接一个地拥抱我、揉乱我的发，夸赞我做得很好，可为什么唯独你不在那儿？  
奇异博士跑过来握住我的肩，说你需要我们的帮忙，他提起你时的神色和之前不同了，但我没有去深究，我只想确认你平安无事。  
这风起云涌的世界能不能等一等我们？

曾经和你分道扬镳的队长站在了队列的最前方，我远远看见了属于你的那抹红，可我分明记得你的盔甲在战争中破碎了，你左腹受的伤全好了吗？  
突然，人群中迸发出震耳欲聋的呼喊声，所有的英雄都在朝敌人冲锋，我尝不到恐惧或是奋勇，我只是试图跟着你的身影，追赶着有你的未来。  
后来我才知道，原来史蒂夫队长当时喊出了我最想听到的那句号令。

我不记得自己击退了几个外星人，又被击倒在地上多少次。可当我又一次站起来，回过头时，竟看见你以同样惊诧的目光看着我，笑容像遇水的纸花一般迅速蔓延，最终绽放出一种纯粹而湿润的光彩。  
我们几乎是同时朝对方伸出手，以拥抱填满那些无言的伤痛。  
也许有一个世界的我问了你关于白发的问题，也许某个维度的你会向我介绍你的朋友，也许某一个我会得到你的一个吻。而这个世界的你对我说“欢迎回来”。  
你的唇几乎要碰到我的耳朵，我能听见你的呼吸里蕴藏的音调，像诉说爱慕的诗人，隐晦而热烈，但你的心跳声却很平静，仿佛这次重逢全在你的预料之中，而你正奔赴一个当时的我仍未能知晓的结局。  
来吧，我们有一整个世界要拯救。你松开环绕在我身上的手说道。  
我望着你，分明看到我的整个世界在这片残垣断壁中熠熠生辉。

巨响在近处炸开，我们像是默契的海盗般背贴着背迎敌，可这明明是我们第一次在战场上并肩作战。  
我并不想显得心高气傲，但战争的残酷彻底揉碎了我的自卑和疑虑，我终于有勇气对这世界宣告：  
如果独来独往的钢铁侠会有队友，那一定非蜘蛛侠不可。  
我不是你的跟班或是学徒，我要和你并肩站在一起。我会成为你的支撑，你的护盾，我会为你赴汤蹈火，也愿成为你云过天空的归处。我要为你摘下所有的枪械，粘合所有的伤痕，叫这个时代不再有迫不得已。  
你的武器会成为博物馆的热门展品，你的盔甲会换上我为你挑选的衬衫，你依旧会在实验室忙碌，只不过是为了和我找出氯化铜中最好看的蓝，你会拥抱我，像是下车要开门一样平常。  
未来必将如此，我知道。  
如果你有所犹疑，我便静默地等候，再不济也可在你患老年痴呆时骗你是我的丈夫。  
假使我失败了，你也仍有一群志同道合的同伴。  
但只要我活着，便永远为你而战。

不要好奇我是如何在恶战中抽空想这些，我没有构思它们，因为它们已在我无数次的幻想中清晰，我所做的不过是将它们从记忆里抽出来，成为我的勇气。  
而你是一切的前提。

之后的事我记不清楚了，大概是惊奇队长戴着那只手套打了响指，然后天地又恢复了澄澈，英雄和普通人们在几秒钟后陷入了狂欢，我隔着泪眼望着你，开了些不好笑的玩笑。  
太阳开始亮得不寻常，因为我开始看不清你的脸。我从未如此恨过这道光，不是因为它令我不住地落泪，而是它快要将你淹没了。

是梅的脸，为什么她看上去疲惫又悲伤？  
我感到自己的脸上满是泪痕。  
梅，我很好，我没事。  
我是说真的，我从未感觉这么好过了。我和斯塔克先生一起打赢了那场仗，不是吗？  
只是我的手像被针扎一样刺痛，我举起双手，差点认不出它来，上面缠满了绷带，较薄的地方仍在渗血。我是怎么受伤的？  
我抬起头疑惑地看着梅，才发现我的房间的墙壁上多了许多凹痕，那些深深浅浅的红与黑是血迹吗？我不敢再想它和我的手有着何种联系。  
我瞥见床头柜上摆满了注射器和药水，我的伤有这么严重吗？斯塔克先生在哪？  
我想问梅到底发生了什么，但突然记起了上一次我问起斯塔克先生的去向时，和梅闹得很不愉快。  
我生硬地闭上嘴，将视线转到窗外，已经是黄昏了。我不该在下午睡觉的，何况今天是星期三。  
天黑了，我该去巡逻了。  
梅轻轻挡住我，将我推回床单里：彼得，你很累了，先休息一晚好吗？  
不，可是这座城市需要蜘蛛侠。  
我也很需要你，彼得，求你了。  
我望着梅，她的眼睛里有我读不懂的悲哀，可我明明记得我们最后胜利了，没有人死去。  
也许我该问问哈皮或是斯塔克先生到底发生了什么。但不是现在。我的头和手都痛得厉害。  
好的，梅。  
我看着她在我的额头上留下一个吻，轻轻地替我将被单掖好。

我试着重新阖上沉重的眼。  
又是瓦砾、尘土和血红色的天空，但我知道，只要我转过身，你就站在那里。  
欢迎回来。

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> *标题取自张敬轩的同名歌曲《余震》，听到“到底一刻也算是缘分 仍然愿靠近 谁又理朦胧夜里天沉地暗”和“余震是靠在你掌心 永远被困”这两句时，我满脑子都是A4的铁虫。


End file.
